


Blue

by spicytozier



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Phan, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: You got chocolate swirl and I opted for raspberry ripple, and we ate them with our feet dangling off the pier as we looked into the water below. You joked about how my eyes were like the chocolate chunks in your ice-cream and we laughed together about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hiyooo, i liked this style of writing so here we go. enjoy pals

We were sat in the back of your parents' car, driving along the coast. You held my hand and used the other to point out your favourite houses and which ones we could live in, together, in the future. The smell of the ocean filled the car as you didn't want to let your travel sickness affect the happy mood around us. 

Your eyes were fixed on a small, blue house, just on top of a hill to our left. 

"Blue?" I asked, unsure of the choice of colour.

You nodded and your smile radiated heat through my body, and I didn't mind what colour any house was if I could just live there with you.

We stopped at the edge of the pier. You helped me out of the car, like the gentleman you were, still gripping my fingers with your own. We walked along the edge, the sun shining upon our backs and the seagulls squawking angrily in the air. I didn't mind the noise, I was so happy just walking with you. 

You asked hopefully if we could get an ice-cream and I remember laughing at your giddiness, before nodding and walking towards the small shack where the ice-cream was being sold. You swung our tangled hands between us as we made our way over and I watched our feet moving in sync. 

You got chocolate swirl and I opted for raspberry ripple, and we ate them with our feet dangling off the pier as we looked into the water below. You joked about how my eyes were like the chocolate chunks in your ice-cream and we laughed together about it.

Your parents called us back to the car once we'd finished and we started making our way back to your house. This time, instead of showing me your favourite houses, you talked my ears off about all of the different things you wanted to do before I returned home the week after. You held my hand on the middle seat in the back and I admired your facial expressions while you rambled about walking through forests and introducing me to the nice neighbours you had. I was the happiest I had ever been. 

When we pulled into your driveway you sent a smile my way and got out, we made our way inside and up to your bedroom, painted green and blue, much like your eyes. 

You were downstairs with your parents, and I sat on your bed, trying to read a book I'd brought, but I ended up reading the same line four times and shut it. I was unable to focus on much as I thought about you and how much I loved you. My fingers tingled where they'd been holding yours for most of the day and I felt a smile creep onto my face out of pure happiness.

You made your way back to the bedroom holding coffees for us, and shut the door with your foot. I laughed and stood up to take one off you, thanking you with a kiss to your cheek.

That night we lay together, all six-foot of our bodies in your small double bed, and talked about anything and everything. Laying in your bed with my head on your shoulder is where I felt the most comfortable and happy I had ever felt, and I knew, somehow, that that would never change.

Today, we moved into the blue house on the hill. We've finally gotten our life that we dreamt of back in 2009. It's crazy to think of how far we've come in the last eight years, and how many memories we have together. I would change none of them for the world. 

Yours always,  
Dan

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed, i might post a birthday fic later on so look out for it :~)


End file.
